


Escapist

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	Escapist

茂丘西奥的母亲有一半吉普赛人血统。  
异教徒的卡珊德拉，赤脚跳舞的私生女。她的头发有如黑夜，眼睛是黑夜中的森林。茂丘西奥十岁那年，母亲因为她的预言能力被教会审判为女巫，面临火刑。她带着孩子投奔位高权重的兄长，唯独错过自己命运的图景。  
兄长对她垂涎已久，她当年为此出逃，颠沛流离多年，还是不得不自投罗网——为了保住自己和孩子的性命，她只能屈从，然而吉普赛女郎天生的诞妄气质无法满足亲王的控制欲，他对男孩也动了心思。母亲当然百般不肯，但他们在这座城市中形同囚禁。  
“乖孩子，你有着你母亲的头发和眼睛。”  
这句话每每在茂丘西奥的噩梦中出现，他觉得这大概是世上最恶心的笑话，足够让他笑到肚子发疼，笑到被自己的口水呛死，喉咙酸涩刺痛，像是吞久了舅舅的阴茎——或者只是喝多了酒。  
从此他们睡在同一张大床上。它华贵又舒适，垂着暗无天日的帐幔。他和母亲的手同时握住男人勃起的器官，温柔的声音低语，像叫他使用刀叉、教他歌谣和文字一样，教他如何取悦掌权者。舅舅总是喜欢揪着他的头发亲上来，他每次都执拗地不肯张嘴，任那条贪婪的舌头在门齿和嘴唇上扫荡。但他记得自己那时候就知道要伸出双手勾住男人的脖子——他害怕。害怕再回到死亡阴影里的日子，怕男人一句话就能夺走母亲的性命。  
可他为什么不张开嘴？或者说“不”，或者干脆让他尽兴。除此之外这种茫然的取悦姿态难道还有什么用处——除了让他一次比一次更厌恶自己？他从来没有想明白这个问题，它也就像只没完没了的苍蝇，没完没了地在脑袋里扑腾。  
茂丘西奥一开始以为这没什么，可它搅乱了许多事情。  
舅舅第一次操他的时候母亲也在旁边。他刚从女人带来的高潮余韵里缓过气来，男孩闭着眼躺在一旁，静静听着亲人们的喘息和呻吟。他知道很快就会轮到自己，于是他向上帝祈祷，向自己所知的一切神明祈祷。无论是谁——是谁都好。只要你带我离开这儿。  
可是没有任何声音来应答他，除了母亲的呻吟和男人兴奋的低吼，他们结束之后就轮到茂丘西奥。亲王扯开了床帘，看着男孩在月光下苍白如纸的皮肤。母亲裸着身子爬过来，她希望他少痛一点儿。  
带着香气的油膏触碰到他的后穴。母亲的手是温柔又冰冷的，似乎方才那场性事并未给她带来任何暖意。那只手轻轻地撑开褶皱，试探着滑进被自己亲手洗净又献出的入口。  
可是男人不耐烦了。他习惯自己掌控一切。他拉起男孩的腰身狠狠撞进去，让身下的人跟他母亲一样瘫软着颤抖。  
从来没有那样的疼痛。一旦尝过，就再也不能忘记。从树上摔下来或者被野狗咬住脚踝都没有那么痛，他的灵魂不堪忍受，尖叫着挣脱了身体。但他仍旧把哭叫声死死压在枕头里，因为母亲已在替他流泪。  
茂丘西奥总想保护她，无论何时何地。可她伸过一只手来抚弄他稚嫩的阴茎，亲吻他的头发，低声叫他乖孩子。  
去他妈的乖孩子。他想，然后昏了过去。  
那天晚上男人没有尽兴。从那以后他总是命令男孩在后穴里含着东西，样式奇巧的小玩意儿，随着走动的步子叫他双腿发软。亲王容许他外出——他并不在意他们去哪儿。反正整个城市都牢牢握在他的手心里。可男孩并不总是出去玩。他喜欢躲进书房里，缩在宽大的窗帘背后。  
茂丘西奥的确讨厌那张巨大的书桌。亲王曾经把他按在上面干了一个中午，他盯着阳光透过窗格的影子一点一点掠过手指，像一个抓不住的笼。  
奇妙的是，他的心里并没有恨意。或者他太年轻，不知道那就叫做恨。他只是希望男人和他的城市彻底消失——比方说，他一觉醒来，能看见整座城笼罩着暗红的火光。他开始整夜整夜地做噩梦，凌晨时分他在母亲怀里惊醒，茂丘西奥看着那张脸，忽然觉得自己不再认得她。  
那个女人很快地衰弱下去。罪恶感和绝望一点一点地杀死了她，而他耐心地陪在她旁边，给她读故事，对她说一切都很好。夜晚来临的时候亲王会亲吻她的额头，然后把茂丘西奥拖到隔壁极尽暴力地发泄。仿佛他也被那盘旋不去的死亡吓着了，必须用这样的方式来提醒自己，他们都还活着。  
他仍旧不敢发出任何声音，不想惊扰到母亲被消耗殆尽后的安眠。  
她对他说的最后一句话是“对不起”。那双绿眼睛在深陷的眼眶中痛苦大睁，干枯的手指触碰他的脸颊。  
而茂丘西奥没来得及回答。如果有时间，他会抓住母亲的手告诉她，你的孩子宁可跟你一起被烧死。  
他不知道自己为什么还活着，也许他只是想看着舅舅去死。葬礼当晚亲王把茂丘西奥按在床头的镜子上，从后面狠狠进入他的身体。他的膝盖打着颤，因为要逃避疼痛而尽量分开。镜子模糊不清地映出他的长发，雪白的脸颊映上去，贴上去，他的视线和意识一起模糊。  
“妈妈。”  
他低声喊着，一声又一声。他察觉到滚烫的液体划过自己的脸颊，可镜子里的人明明在笑——妈妈。你笑什么？你笑什么？在你对我做出这一切之后？  
身后的男人或许听到了，或许他在生气，或许他不在乎。茂丘西奥能辨认出的只是他忽然狠戾起来的动作，一下一下，把自己的额头撞得贴在镜子上。他忽然歇斯底里地笑起来，挥动拳头砸了上去。  
闪亮的碎片铺了一床，他仍旧乐不可支。整个世界——包围他溺毙他的一切！都太他妈好笑了。多蹩脚的剧本，再丧心病狂的诗人也不会写出这样的故事。亲王掐着他的脖子把人摔在床上，那些尖利的碎片刺进他的身体。他的手几乎断掉了，数道流血的伤口横过胸前和膝盖。  
你知道有什么更好笑？茂丘西奥不再痛了。他习惯甚至接纳着男人的身体，牵扯着内脏的饱胀感只是叫他想要呕吐。被进入的痛感已经比不上一道划伤的程度，他用肩膀撑住自己的身体，歪歪斜斜地看进一块碎片。  
那仍旧是他自己的眼睛。  
那一夜之后亲王藏起了所有的镜子。可茂丘西奥一天比一天更想念母亲。她的面容出现在梦里，出现在因呛咳而充血的视野中央。可这些还不够，他时时刻刻想要见到那个温柔又愚蠢的女人，她那么爱他。  
一个月亮正好的夜晚，茂丘西奥光着脚跑向了河边。  
他卷曲的发尾在水面上戳出了细小的涟漪。那张脸再次浮现出来，在漆黑的水底对他露出笑容。茂丘西奥看得着了迷，可一伸出手去，她就破碎了。  
“……别丢下我。”  
他小声说，一头栽了进去。  
再醒过来的时候，茂丘西奥看到一张同龄人的面孔。陌生的孩子直勾勾地盯着他，又是担忧又是好奇。他在男孩的扶持下坐起身来，捂着肚子呛出好几口河水。  
“你还好吗？”  
男孩拍拍他的背。茂丘西奥的外套被摊开在石头上，还在往下滴水。他索性抓过自己的外衣把有些发抖的落水者裹住，茂丘西奥胸口和手臂上的划伤都裂开了，混着河水，在衬衣里透出淡淡的红。  
男孩小心翼翼地用袖口给他擦脸。茂丘西奥眼也不眨地看着他，男孩几乎是慌乱起来，根本不敢对视。渐渐湿透的布料划过领口处一道淤青的时候男孩抖了一下，似乎是终于忍不住了，他抱着茂丘西奥，开始哇哇大哭。  
茂丘西奥花了很长时间才明白那些泪水的含义，毕竟除去母亲，从来没有人会为了他哭。  
你是谁？  
……罗密欧。  
男孩还在抽噎。他犹疑着抬起手抚摸男孩的后背，又被对方拉扯着站起身来，走向一个未知的方向。他们都湿淋淋的，扯掉衣服就钻进了被窝，茂丘西奥短短地睡了一觉，却在凌晨时分忽然惊醒。  
罗密欧睡得正香，他尽量安静地爬下床，裹上自己的湿衣服慢慢地走回去，觉得自己像个饥饿的小贼。到家的时候舅舅在客厅等着，悠闲地捧着一杯温热的酒。  
你去哪儿了。  
他扬着头没有说话。舅舅随手抖开那件外套看看，轻轻笑了一声。  
好孩子，你得知道整个维罗纳都是我的。  
亲王在蓝色的衣衫上面进入了他。一直到天色大亮，才把几乎失去意识的男孩留在床上。茂丘西奥感到自己的大腿难以自控地颤抖着，男人的精液缓缓流出来，身下的布料一片湿而腻的冰冷。  
他睡着了，或者是失去意识。午后时分有什么东西一下一下砸着他的窗户，他踉跄着下床，却看到一个陌生的男孩抓着一把石子，忽然对他咧嘴一笑、  
茂丘西奥头痛欲裂，他完全不记得昨晚发生了什么。  
少年的身形逐渐褪去了青涩，他也悄无声息地改变了。他强迫自己放弃对性的羞耻，因为这会杀死他。城里的人逐渐知道，他们的小王子是个放荡的年轻人。他跟姑娘们调情，跟小伙子们搂搂抱抱，来者不拒，生冷不忌。他甚至会故意去撩拨独自居住的亲王，男人眼里的痛苦让他快活，他模仿母亲的身姿言语，凑近去逗弄嘲讽，又在怒吼中转身离开。  
有时男人气极了，就把他拖进卧房折腾一顿。他在疼痛中大笑出声，毫无顾忌地在男人的背上留下血痕——这跟从前不一样了，他对自己说。一切都在我的掌控之下，是我让他发狂，让他露出那种绝望挣扎的神色。是我主动爬到他的床上，因此他再也不能伤害我了。  
舅舅总是说爱他。兴致来了，他也甜腻腻地回应，可是上帝啊，你回答我，不要缄默不言。你回答我，难道爱就是如此扭曲又叫人痛苦的东西？  
男人用近乎粗暴的动作扼住他的笑声，抓着他的头发从身后顶入，让他自喉咙深处涌起破碎的哽咽。但他的身体早已不似当年，茂丘西奥习惯甚至于学会了享受。在高潮的空茫之中他第无数次地体验到那种感觉——他仿佛在做梦，或者灵魂出窍。他看着自己的身体在枕被之间辗转，被握住腰肢摆弄成扭曲的姿势。那具身体柔韧又放纵，在顺从的表象之下藏着恶毒的利刃。  
他就那么静静地看着，忽然又笑出了声。  
他有时候会看到不存在的东西。色彩缤纷的碎片、梦境如何漂浮在夜空。他还是毫无预兆地失去记忆，在河边或者酒馆里醒来，完全不记得自己是怎样来到这里。然而茂丘西奥可以对朋友们讲述这些无来由又无休止的幻觉，甚至可以随时随地放任自己为疯狂主宰。他们对他的胡言乱语习以为常，没有嘲笑或者惊异，只有一个无奈又带几分安慰的拥抱——啊，他的朋友们。他们是如此纯洁美好，不曾滚落于世界的暗面。  
多么幸福。于是他主动选择隐藏了最真实的自己，因为它不堪入目。但是茂丘西奥在他们身上学会另一种爱，那改变悄无声息又滴水穿石。  
“爱是一样顶温柔的东西。”他听见自己这样说，那一瞬间他几乎觉得委屈到想要流泪。他应当早些知道这一切，他本该早些知道这一切——但那个年轻人一无所觉，仍旧带着那样透明的眼神，诉说爱情让他多么苦闷。  
茂丘西奥懒洋洋地跟他逗趣，像任何一个普通又热烈的少年。尽管有一些记忆每时每刻都在闯入他的脑海，每一天都变得更新鲜真实。他逐渐分不清过去和现在，梦境和现实，他让自己卷入最危险的斗殴，再旁观自己在拳脚中蜷缩起身体。  
多么熟悉又安全的场景。  
他习惯用性当作一种交流方式。当作一个锚点，他的保护壳。当他见到提博尔特的第一眼，他就跃跃欲试——他能从这个人身上嗅到同类的气味，年深日久的伤痕不断渗血，而他决意撕开提博尔特伪装良好的绷带。  
就像他一次一次撕扯自己的伤痕，低下头去吮血。习惯了那个味道似乎可以减轻疼痛，让他摇摇欲坠地保持着清醒，和始终高昂的头颅。  
所以他反复地激怒提博尔特，在漆黑的巷子里把他拖进欲望的深渊。殴打他就像殴打自己，取悦他也都是一样。提博尔特觉得他疯了，茂丘西奥乐于承认，还想牵着他一起向末路狂奔，  
所以他毫无顾忌，把自己的痛苦一股脑都丢过去。反正他早就完了——跟我一样。茂丘西奥无所谓地撇撇嘴，送上一个带血的亲吻。  
所以他说：“你有没有想过杀死亲王？”  
所以他问：“你有没有和老男人做过爱？”  
他残酷地用自己当作武器。他希望提博尔特尝尝自己的血，把注意力从罗密欧身上移开。但那个人的反应让他惊奇——提博尔特近乎悲哀地看着他的眼睛，那里几乎藏着千言万语，却一个字都说不出来。  
于是他明白了。提博尔特没有退路，如果他不在死荫的道路上继续向前，他就将跌落身后的黑暗。他看见他的身影里涂满血色，白色的幽魂狂喜地游荡。  
那东西始终不肯放开他的朋友。  
于是他更近一步，有意无意地向提博尔特展示自己的放荡，和早已于情欲中熟透的身体。他知道这一切会让提博尔特更为愤怒、暴躁，撕裂他不肯面对的伤痕。他再一次利用了性，用它缠裹住提博尔特的杀意，再把它们拖到自己身前来。  
茂丘西奥似乎快要如愿以偿了，他亲手调整了刀尖的方向，让它对准自己的生命。他的耳边吹过死神冰冷的气息，他搂着提博尔特的肩膀，心里有些遗憾不能再跟这只负伤的野兽干上一回。  
他恨过太多东西。  
恨那个男人，恨母亲，恨她血脉里预知的能力，恨被他扭曲塑造的自己，也恨自己竟然被他所塑造。他恨这座城市，恨每一个梦境，恨清醒和疯狂，恨提博尔特，他藏在自己的世界不肯出来。  
但他爱过的太少。尽管在内心深处，那个男孩茫然地抱着那么多无处安放的爱——茂丘西奥只好把它们一股脑丢在那两个人身上，连同他许多年来尽力保留，未被侵蚀的一切。  
可是他看不见罗密欧的未来了。模糊的预知随着血液流失，他不知道自己的生命能给朋友多少时间。他希望他保有理智，希望他继续去爱，希望他眼中所见皆是云上的鲜花，爱人踩在蛛丝之上，脚步仍能飘然轻举。  
茂丘西奥有过很多希望，有一些绵延日久。但这个时候。他没有分心去想一想他曾经怎样祈祷着有人来救自己，因为这件事他即将完成。  
因为没有人会来，因为死去的人不用再做梦。


End file.
